


May We Meet Again

by loki_dokey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was really going through Bellamy and Clarke's heads when they said goodbye at the end of Season 2. And what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I am convinced Bellamy and Clarke love each other. But if you're reading this then you probably agree with that, so go ahead, don't let me stop you reading on ~

“May we meet again,” Clarke murmured brokenly, clinging to him and placing a firm kiss on his cheek. Bellamy clung back, not wanting to let go. They had been through so much together. They were partners; co-leaders; battle companions. They hadn’t made it through much without the help of each other. He cared deeply for Clarke – he had for a long time. At the beginning, when the dropship landed, he couldn’t stand her. But back then he had been power-hungry, and a huge dick to pretty much everybody.  
  
He remembered that moment when she gave Atom the peace he desired. It was the first time he had realised just how strong she really was. What an asset she was to the entire group.  
  
He remembered when they almost died at the hands of Dax. She told him how much she needed him. For a moment, he had thought that she meant that she needed him personally. Then she’d told him that they all needed him and that feeling of being wanted dissipated as quickly as it had come. Still, the warmth it had brought him thinking that Clarke needed him was not shaken off. He knew there was a reason he wanted her to need him. To want him. It was because he needed her; he couldn’t lead alone. Not without her strength and compassion.  
  
He remembered Clarke throwing herself into his arms and squeezing the breath from his lungs when she realised he was still alive. He had been so thrilled to see her again. The lack of her company during their time apart had taken its toll on him. He’d desperately craved her presence.  
  
He remembered her fierce words on the comms whilst he was inside the terror that was Mount Weather. He wanted to do her proud, he wanted to save their friends. If he hadn’t been guided by her voice and wisdom, he probably would have died in there.  
  
And in that moment, as she stood clinging to him, he remembered just how much he loved her.  
  
*  
  
“May we meet again.” She wanted nothing more than to take a gun and end it then and there. Death would be sweeter than walking away from Bellamy. She loved him. God, she loved him. She had for a long, long time. When Lexa had kissed her, Clarke had been reminded how important Bellamy was and that no, Lexa was not the person she wanted romance from at a time like that, or any time for that matter. She had wanted Bellamy. If it had been Bellamy in that tent who had kissed her, she would have returned the kiss a thousand times over. He was her rock. He was who she wanted to see was alive when she woke up every day. She couldn’t bear it when she was without him.  
  
But Clarke was not capable of confessing these feelings. She couldn’t be trusted around other people, including Bellamy. She didn’t want to hurt anyone else. She had hurt so many. Bellamy was safe now, but if she stayed, he wouldn’t be. She couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t die because of her, or suffer some horrific incident because of her.  
  
She was better off alone.  
  
She heard him breathe deeply, before he stepped back and allowed her to turn and walk away.  
  
She heard his hard-set voice drift through the air in her wake.  
  
“May we meet again.”


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke walks away. Bellamy's having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I hoped would happen after the hug and the kiss, and am still stupidly holding out for at the start of season 3. Who knows? Anyway, I almost cried writing this because I'm a pathetic mess when it comes to Bellarke.

Clarke had made it about 300 feet before she heard heavy footsteps pounding towards her from behind. She swung around, and what happened next was so fast that she had no time to stop it. Hands cupped her face and lips pressed hard against hers. Neither of them moved for a while; Clarke didn’t really know what to do with her hands. She was so torn – should she respond or should she just simply walk away again? She had been craving this. She had wanted this for so long.  
  
She loved him so much.  
  
“Bellamy...” she whispered, clasping her hands around his but leaving their foreheads touching. “I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve done so many terrible things.”  
  
Bellamy didn’t reply. Clarke glanced towards his face and noticed tears running down his cheeks. Before she knew it, his chest was heaving with broken sobs.  
  
“Don’t...don’t go, Clarke. I can’t do this without you. I won’t be able to lead...I won’t even be able to breathe. You’re everything to me. My one constant in this world full of death and shit.”  
  
Clarke had never seen Bellamy this devastated before. Seeing him this way was like being punched in the gut. Tears were falling from Clarke’s eyes now too. They crumpled to the ground, holding each other.  
  
“I killed so many people, Bellamy. I killed...I killed them all and I don’t want to end up having to kill you too. I killed innocents...next it will be my friends that might have to die at my hands.”  
  
“Then that’ll just be the choice you have to make, Clarke.” Bellamy gently brushed her hair from her eyes. “You don’t make bad decisions. You just make the ones that are right at the time. No one can judge you for that. And you didn’t pull that lever alone. I have exactly the same burden to bear in that respect.”  
  
Clarke could barely hold it in any longer. She’d been fighting to be strong for so long. But it had also been a long time since someone had held her like this. With comfort and affection and care.  
  
“I’m sick of having to be so strong all the time,” she wept, curling her fists into Bellamy’s shirt and burying her face in his chest. “I can’t handle all of the pain. I can’t do it. All of those lives lost.”  
  
Bellamy pulled her back and cupped her face once again. “Then we’ll bear it together. If you walk away, you’ll break yourself more and you’ll break me more too. I am here to love you and protect you and tell people to fuck off when you just want to stop being strong every once in a while. And if you hadn’t noticed, I’m not particularly strong all the time either. Everyone needs a break.”  
  
He gestured at his tear-sodden face and chuckled, and he noted the slight hint of a smile from Clarke’s lips. “You didn’t think I’d really just let you walk away, did you princess?”  
  
Eyes glassy, she slapped him softly on the arm. “Don’t call me princess, jerk. You haven’t called me that in ages.” She caught his gaze and he held hers, before leaning down and pressing his lips to her own once again. This time it was gentle, their mouths moving together in unison. Her hands reached up and she pressed her fingertips ever-so-lightly against his neck, which made him shudder. They both grinned into the kiss. Bellamy pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her even more tightly. He wanted to drink it all in. It was Clarke, for Christ’s sake. She could suddenly flip and go running off into the trees at any moment. He could never see her again. Therefore, he was going to keep this moment going for as long as he could.  
  
He didn’t want it to end.  
  
Clarke didn’t either. But could she do this? Could Bellamy’s love and companionship be all that she would need to get through how she was feeling? That was when a realisation struck.  
  
“Come with me,” she muttered breathlessly. “Let’s face the world together and let it forgive us for our crimes in its own way.”  
  
Incredulous, Bellamy frowned at her. “What?”  
  
“You heard me. Let’s just go. We can get away from all of this. We could explore...we could go anywhere.”  
  
Bellamy went to speak but then stopped himself. Could he....could he do that? Honestly, there was no one at Camp Jaha who really cared for him. His sister was nowhere to be found. Perhaps if he went with Clarke, they might stumble upon her.  
  
Clarke pushed herself up from his grip. She pulled him up and kissed him on the cheek once again.  
  
“If it’s not what you want,” she pointed back towards the camp, “then by all means go back. I’m not forcing you. But if you do, then I suggest we get going before anyone questions why we’re just standing out here.”  
  
Bellamy looked back at the camp. There was safety there. Guns, food, clean water, medicine. He turned to look back at Clarke, who had already started walking away. With Clarke, there would be no guns, food, clean water or medicine. It would just be Bellamy and Clarke. Fighting against the world together.  
  
But hadn’t that always been the way?  
  
Wasn’t he alive as a result of that?  
  
Bellamy glanced at Camp Jaha.  
  
He smirked.  
  
“May we meet again,” he murmured under his breath. With that, he turned on his heel and followed his princess into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT MAKE THIS INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER FIC OF WHAT HAPPENS TO CLARKE AND BELLAMY ON THEIR OWN IN THE WILD I DO NOT KNOW SHOULD I SHOULD I????????


End file.
